starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Katooni
Katooni was a female Tholothian Jedi Padawan and a survivor of Order 66. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - Katooni and Gungi were working on one of the Holocrons that Gungi and the others retrieved from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A little bit later, the both of them heard noise from the cargo bay and they checked it out, only to find the deactivated T7-O1 there. HotS - Katooni would join Gungi and T7-O1 when they were looking for new ways to power T7. She told them that Professor Huyang might know a power source for T7, but they'll need to travel to Ilum for it. The Death Hand II The site of her Kyber Crystal where she found it during the Gathering was visited by Jada Bariss, a year after the takeover of the Galactic Empire. It was later revealed that Katooni, along with her fellow Padawans Gungi and Zatt had survived Order 66 and were protecting the Crucible and Professor Huyang. She attempted to persuade Bria Tharen to tell them without having to use mind probes, but Gungi and Zatt took over, until Professor Huyang alerted them on the possibility of an intruder detected by the sensors. Gungi and Zatt left the Crucible to confront the intruder. When Katooni found out thatt the intruder was Jada Bariss, a former co student in the Jedi Order. While Gungi and Zatt told Jada of their survival of Order 66, she told how she was at Saleucami with her master Stass Allie, who then got murdered by her own Clone Troopers. Katooni then tells Jada she'll help her built her new weapons together with Huyang. She and Professor Huyang guided Jada's attempt to built her new lightsabers and helped her focus on to built them with the Force, as she had to do. During her meditation, Jada realized that the group of Bria Tharen was in danger and left with her new weapons as Katooni and Huyang remained behind. Katooni and the others returned to the Crucible as they feared they were hunted down by the Galactic Empire which was true. After they locked the ship down and took it offline, she was the first to notice the breach on the hull that exposed them to Imperial scanners, caused by EXD-1's explosion. They were shot down while trying to escape the planet and they went further by speeder. She went with Jada who began getting plagued by Force Visions of Tau Pei. They managed to destroy the pursuers. They hide out and attempt to reach out to the others through the Force, but something is blocking them from reaching them. She and Jada hid when they witnessed the destruction of the Starscream. When Gungi and Zatt managed to reach out to them from the hidden Jedi Temple on Ilum. They make their way there and manage to enter through the side entrance. They made up a plan to lure Tau Pei into the Temple to battle him on a ground they have an advantage on and all go out to lure him down there. She remained with Bria Tharen and Professor Huyang to act as backup for Jada, Gungi and Zatt. She helps them out by collapsing parts of the canyons on Ilum, enabling them to make some distance from their chasers. She then joined them at the Temple, where Pei] was succesfully lured too. Together with the other three former Jedi, she engages the Dark Side Adept within the Temple, but got taken out quickly, knocked unconsciously. She and Gungi were carried out of the Jedi Temple on Ilum unconscious and woke up when Bria Tharen returned from her attempt to save and help Jada Bariss. She was very distraught at the loss of her good friend and the death of her fellow Padawan she knew from the Jedi Academy. She helped Bria take over the makeshift shuttle pad of the Galactic Empire and was copilot of the Lambda-class Transport they used to travel to Alderaan, where she participated and oversaw the Jedi Funeral of Zatt and the memorial of Jada. Afterwards she was the first after Bria to accept the invitation of Bail Organa to join his Organa Initiative.